


Double Date

by cannotdeal_withyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannotdeal_withyou/pseuds/cannotdeal_withyou
Summary: Steve and Bucky go on a double date with Carol and Peggy. Set after Endgame, if it went way better than it did.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my best friend. Love you Itzel.

Steve nervously adjusted his tie in the mirror, swallowing back the anxiety that had been growing in the pit of his stomach all day. Behind him, the mirror revealed Bucky, a white towel wrapped around his waist, violently ripping a comb through his wet hair. 

“Here, let me.” Steve turned around and took the comb gently out of his boyfriend’s hand, carefully detangling his hair.

“It’s not going to be weird tonight, right?” Bucky’s eyes searched Steve’s, trying to gauge the level at which he needed to pull him together. 

“Why would it be weird? All done.” Steve handed the comb back to Bucky, “Get dressed, we have to leave in like 30 minutes.” 

“Well it might be weird because you brought your ex to the future, the future in which we’re together.” He chuckled, opening their closet and selecting a black button down, “And then she started dating one of our coworkers? And now we’re going on a double date? It’s weird, that’s all I’m saying.”

“It’s going to be just fine, Bucky.” 

“I can tell you’re nervous. That’s the fifth tie you’ve picked out.” His metal fingers struggled to grasp the button on the shirt and Steve stepped over and gently did the buttons properly. 

“As long as you’re there, it’ll go perfect.” He gently kissed Bucky, who melted into his arms. “Now put pants on.”

“I feel like it would be way more fun if I didn’t put pants on and we just stayed in tonight.” He grinned against Steve’s lips teasingly.

“Pants, honey.” He pulled away, “I’ll go warm the car up.”

“This is 2023 and we have two brand new Audi’s, I highly doubt we need to warm them up,” Bucky called after him, a smirk on his lips. Pushing Steve’s buttons was just as fun in the future as it was in the 40’s.

“Stop making fun of me, Buck!” 

Meanwhile, across town, Peggy was applying her signature red lipstick carefully on her perfect lips. 

“What if the universe needs me?”

“Darling, light of my life, sweetheart, it’s one dinner. The universe can hold on for one night.”

“Fine. I’m wearing pants though.”

“You look gorgeous in pants.” Peggy smiled gently at her girlfriend, who was sprawled across their bed.

“And I’m not wearing heels.”

“Okay, whatever you prefer.” She thought for a moment, “Maybe those black boots you like so much?”

“You’re the best, sunshine.” Carol sat up and ran her hand through her short blonde hair, tousling it enough to look natural. 

“It’s just a casual dinner. Steve and I thought it would be good for you and Bucky to bond a bit.” 

“Fellow veteran with a metal arm? Sounds good to me.”

“Just know that if Bucky seems cold, he’s not. You just have to let him get used to you, okay?”

“I’m absolutely irresistible, thank you very much.” 

“I know that, darling. And they will both see it as well.”

Carol opened a drawer and sifted through several sets of dress pants, before selecting a pair of flowing black, pleated pants and a black, lacy button down shirt.

Peggy watched her, fondly. Carol was a firework, set to go off at any given moment, brilliant and beautiful. Witty and sarcastic, she had been the first person to greet her when Steve had brought her back to this future. 

From the moment their eyes met, Peggy had known that this woman was something special, something that couldn’t be explained. 

Sure, being in a future that was far away from everyone and anything she had ever known because her ex showed up out of nowhere and asked her to leave with him was foreign and odd, but something about Carol made 2023 feel like home.

It wasn’t long before they had begun casually dating, going to ice cream, dinner, or on moonlit walks along a nearby lake. 

Dating the protector of the universe was not an easy feat. Carol wasn’t on Earth as much as Peggy would like, but whenever she was, they spent all their time together. 

This dinner had been Steve’s idea, when he noticed that Bucky spent most of his time with him or Sam and didn’t branch out very much beyond that. Peggy had readily agreed, knowing that she had monopolized much of Carol’s time on Earth. Neither of them had taken a moment to think about how awkward this dinner had the potential to be. 

“Babe?” Carol’s voice startled Peggy out of her thoughts. Carol was standing in front of her, holding out a black motorcycle helmet. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

With a grin, Peggy pulled the helmet over her head and followed Carol to the garage, where Carol’s sleek motorcycle waited for them.

Steve and Bucky had arrived first to the small, intimate restaurant and took possession of a four-top in the back. 

“Why’d you pick the quietest place in this whole city?” Bucky grumbled to Steve.

“So we can hear ourselves talk, Bucky.” He closed his hand reassuringly around Bucky’s wrist. “You’ve met Carol before, I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Suuuuure.”

The bell above the front door announced the arrival of Carol and Peggy, arms linked and laughing quietly among themselves.

The pair radiated warmth and love and Steve couldn’t help but smile at them and gently squeeze Bucky’s wrist. 

Ever the gentlemen, Steve and Bucky got up to greet their counterparts, pulling out their chairs gently for them. 

They all sat down and then came the moment they each had been dreading, the moment of awkward silence, while they each waited for the others to speak. 

Peggy broke the silence first, “I used the Google to look at the menu for this place and it all looks so good.”

Carol and Bucky couldn’t control the small snorts of laughter that stemmed from Peggy’s unnecessary use of the word the.

“Hey, you two, don’t laugh at Peggy. She’s only been here for six months. I can remember a time that you used to say the same thing, Buck.” 

“She started it!” He looked over at Carol, who matched his steely stare. 

“Are we really playing the blame game like children?” Peggy slid her hand down Carol’s back gently.

“Of course not, dearest.”

As the night went on and the wine flowed freely, the group went from that awkward phase to easy conversation. 

“So we have this cat, right, named Goose.” She paused and took a sip of wine. “And we’ve drug it all over America and to space and we just thought it was a cute cat. Suddenly, this thing’s mouth opens and like 9 tentacles come flying out of it. She completely destroys like 9 Kree soldiers and we’re standing there like what the absolute fuck. And the tentacles just retract back into her mouth and then she purrs and wraps herself around Fury’s legs like nothing even happened.”

Bucky let a howl of laughter, “What did Fury do??” 

“He told Goose that he was going to pick her up and that he was trusting her to not eat him.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Steve shook his head in disbelief.

“I have it on good authority that Goose is the reason for Fury’s eye patch,” Peggy chimed in, winking at the rest of them. 

“No fucking way, Pegs,” Bucky shook his head. 

“Yes fucking way, Bucky.” Carol held her glass up, “A toast! To Goose and Fury’s eye!”

They all clinked their glasses together and downed the last few sips of wine. 

“So tell us your craziest war story, Bucky.” 

“So, I leave Steve in New York right? Weighed 100lbs soaking wet, if that. I go off to kill some Nazis and then all the sudden, here come Steve, 6 foot 5 and easily 200lbs, pure muscle. I swear, my jaw dropped. He’s all, hello Bucky, and I’m all, damn you got taller.” He paused to order a refill. “And he had this gorgeous British brunette on his arm and I just knew I’d missed my shot.” His eyes showed the smallest bit of hurt and Steve reassuringly stroked his thumb across his wrist. “Of course, we all know how this worked out. My favorite memory though, was Steve and I casing some Nazi base in the middle of Berlin, dead of night. Well, he brushed his arm against something, which cause some dust to release into the air and this fucker sneezed. Suddenly, every light in the joint went on and we had like 40 Nazis rushing towards us. I took a few out, but Steve was flinging that shield around and I swear I saw it slice like 8 guys in half. The WW2 shield was much sharper than the one Stark gave him now.”

“It was only seven.” Steve spoke up from beside him.

“I wrote the report, it was 8.” Peggy chimed in.

“That’s insane. I heard so many stories about you all as a child and when I joined the Air Force, the stories just got taller and taller. When I heard that story it was 15 men. It’s so cool to hear the truth right from the people who lived it.” Carol finished off the last of her wine and set her glass down. 

The night had been a resounding success and plans were made for a board game night in the near future.

The group split into two pairs, heading into taxis and leaving their vehicles at the restaurant to get them in the morning. 

Peggy and Carol drunkenly made out in the back of their taxi, stumbling into their apartment and collapsing on their bed in a fit of giggles.

Steve and Bucky took their taxi to the lake and took a midnight stroll around it, holding hands and talking low about the night.


End file.
